Shine on Harvest Moon
by Lancer1968
Summary: A Fall Gathering at the Lancer Ranch as Murdoch and Teresa celebrate Scott and Johnny's Homecoming


Shine on Harvest Moon

Summary: A Fall Gathering at the Lancer Ranch

Any and All Disclaimers Applicable

Harvest Moon by Neil Young

Come a little bit closer  
Hear what I have to say  
Just like children sleeping  
We could dream this night away

But there's a full moon rising  
Let's go dancing in the light  
We know where the music's playing  
Let's go out and feel the night

Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon

When we were strangers  
I watched you from afar  
When we were lovers  
I loved you with all my heart

But now it's getting late  
And the moon is climbing high  
I want to celebrate  
See it shining in your eye

Because I'm still in love with you  
I want to see you dance again  
Because I'm still in love with you  
On this harvest moon 

# # #

September 1871 – Lancer Ranch

Teresa and Maria had been whirling dervishes of fast-paced activities, cleaning, decorating and preparing to feed the army of guests that would arrive for a celebration that was two days away…for a special welcome home fall festival. Teresa had gathered dry reeds, cat-tails and leaves to create a large autumn wreath to hang on the front door. She had engaged some of Maria's young relatives to carve scary and funny faces on some of their bumper crop of pumpkins to place them throughout the courtyard, waiting for their beeswax candles to be lit. She had enlisted Scott's aid to hang Chinese lanterns from the courtyard tree to criss cross from the hacienda's roof overhang completed with streamers of orange, yellow and red that gently swirled from the dark-haired girl's frenzy motions which stirred the air currents.

Ahhh yes, Teresa was in her element, decorating, making ready for any potential guests who potentially would spend the night if it ended in the wee hours of Sunday morning. She hummed lively dance tunes as she fluttered and buzzed about the hacienda. Maria and she had aired out guest rooms, changed linens and had used dried flowers to decorate the rooms for any guest.

Murdoch smiled at his ward's excitement, it was good to see her so happy. It had been a difficult time this past year what with the death of her father, the arrival of his sons, the driving off the land pirates, Johnny's recovery from Pardee's back-shooting that concluded with the formal signing of the three-way partnership between him and his sons. Murdoch indulged the girl's efforts at bringing happiness and celebration into their home no matter the reason or the season. Murdoch was energized, as this was his official welcome home greeting among his neighbors, and the three towns that surrounded the Lancer property.

# # #

His sons, however, were not quite as keen to the idea of hosting a big gathering in their honor. They were out by the barn loading bales of hay into the wagon, as directed by Teresa to scatter the bales near the veranda for extra seating for guests who needed to take a moment after dancing.

Scott moaned to Johnny "this was a female justification to ensnare men into wearing out their shoe leather dancing…all night long."

Johnny complained, "I never have like my fun organized. Scott, Murdoch's got his hands full with all of Teresa and Maria's fussin' about, why the hell did he agree to this ol' fandango?"

"To show us off, brother, why else?"

Johnny poked Scott teasing him, "For you maybe, you'll be dancin' with all the pretty girls, stealin' kisses from them, ain't that a bit like havin' your cake and eatin' it too?"

Scott grinned, "Exactly, like it, except for sore feet."

Johnny grumbled, "Well, ya know that I don't dance. I think I'll head over to Green River and wait this out with Val."

Murdoch heard his son as he came over to supervisor them as he told Teresa, when in reality; he needed to escape all of her fussing. Murdoch laughed hard as he shook his head at Johnny, "Think again, young man. Val Crawford has been invited to attend as well. You'll be here with the rest of the family, doing your official duty as one of the partners of Lancer to meet and greet our guests, to socialize and to dance."

"Shee-it, ol' man," grumbled Johnny.

Murdoch gave his son his "look" of disapproval at the term, Johnny liked to banter about. He didn't feel old and certainly didn't like this tossed at him as much as his son like to pitch it.

Johnny grinned cheekily, knowing that this expression got Murdoch's "ol' Billy goat be dammed". He said to himself, "I did it again, opened my mouth and my thoughts jumped out, guess it can't be helped," but his eyes twinkled merrily at his father, "Lo siento, pa," he said with the corners of his mouth lifting upwards.

Murdoch would never admit it to anyone, especially not to his sons, but he relished the teasing and bantering between the boys, each gave as well as they got back in return. Truth be known, he was pleased at their ease to include him in their good-natured joshing, on occasion. He looked on as his sons poked and jabbed at the other, like they had known each other their entire lives, instead of only six short months. His heart was filled with fatherly pride at the two fine young men that he was getting to know. He would go to his grave a satisfied, wealthy man for having the privilege of spending time with his sons, there was a time when he never would have conceived that these days would ever arrive.

# # #

Teresa was now busy making corn bread. Murdoch deemed that it was now safe to sit at his oak desk in the great room going over his ever present accounting ledgers that were vital to the continued growth and well-being on his land…"our land", he thought as he reviewed what stock purchases they would need to make the following spring to fortify their cattle lines. He looked up in time to watch Scott collapsed into his usual seat in front of the desk, wiping his brow.

"Whew, Murdoch, don't you think everything looks fine enough now?"

Murdoch chuckled at his son's weary expression," What's wrong Scott? Teresa got you worn out from running roughshod over you?"

"Murdoch, it's like being inside a queen bee's hive! She's got me running around in circles from all her directives. Do this, move that, hang that here, no not there, over there. I've known generals who would cringe under her unyielding barrage of orders."

"Too bad you lost at drawing straws with your brother," he laughed. Teresa had now sent Johnny to town to pick-up supplies from the mercantile that she needed to bake apple and pumpkin pies along with maple sugar cookies.

"I don't know how Johnny did it, but I swear he's now figured out how to rig straws. That's the last time I let him hold them."

"I would have thought that you had figured that out by now, Scott," Murdoch smiled. "Well, at least you had a better chance than with those two-headed coins he used to carry."

"I presume they are still locked away?"

"Locked away in the safe," Murdoch assured him. "That is unless Johnny figured out the combination."

"I don't think he's had time for that," Scott grinned as he realized that Johnny had indeed outfoxed him again with their wager as to who stayed behind to assist bossy Teresa and who got to ride into town. "Is it too early for a drink?"

"Just thinking the same thing myself, Scott. Maybe it will help take some of the edge off."

Scott stepped to the drinking cart and poured them both two-fingers of Murdoch's favorite Scotch, shipped all the way from Inverness, Scotland. Every six months two crates arrived, along with Murdoch's unique tobacco direct from London and two boxes of the latest books to keep his library as well-stocked as his liquor cabinet. It was a win-win for both Lancers.

Scott handed a glass to Murdoch; they clicked the glasses together, "To your health, sir."

Murdoch shot Scott an arched eyebrow look, "Seems to me that we should be drinking to your health, son."

"Or maybe my sanity?" he asked as he spied Teresa coming into the great room with another armful of decorations.

"So be it, Scott."

"There you are, Scott, I need you to come help hang these. They need to be hung from the rafters."

"From the rafters? Why?" Scott looked up; it was a good twelve feet over his head. "I thought you were busy in the kitchen?"

"Oh, I am, but I heard your voice and was able to get Maria to take over. And yes, I want these strung from the rafters."

Murdoch smiled as he tossed back the remainder of his drink, "Don't let me keep you, Scott. Go on and help Teresa, I have to double-check the latest figures. Besides, at my age, I've earned the right to sit back and supervise you youngsters."

Scott gave Murdoch a beseeched glance, mouthed a silent, "Help!", but Murdoch waved him off, "Proceed."

# # #

Johnny turned Barranca towards Green River thinking again how easy it was to fool Scott into believing that he was drawing the longer straw, all he had to do was turn his hand towards Scott, making him deem that he was pushing the leading straw at him. Johnny grinned as he watched Scott draw the rear straw, "Ol' Boston ain't so smart after all. Sure is easy leadin' him down the garden path, again. Let's see that makes it three times in a row…with straws."

Johnny offered his most cheeky smile to Scott before mounting his horse, "Better luck next time, Boston."

"Right, Johnny, next time. Just don't forget to pick up that package for me."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get it. Ya already paid for it?"

"All paid for, just make sure to get it back here in one piece and don't let anything happen to it or your ass will be mine. You got that brother?"

Johnny licked his lips before answering as he looked down at Scott, "Sure, I got ya Boston. Told ya before ya can count on me. Have fun helpin' Teresa. Bye, now."

Scott looked Johnny who was trying not to laugh as he turned Barranca from the hitching post, "See you later, Johnny."

Johnny pulled up in front of the sheriff's office, where he hitched Barranca, gave his withers a pat before walking inside. Val Crawford looked up as the door was jerked opened.

"Hey amigo, didn't think I'd see ya until Saturday night."

"Hey Val, Teresa needs some supplies, Scott needs a package picked up and..."

"Ya won the coin toss."

"Nope, drew the long straw. Want a beer in a bit?"

"Sure, just watch out, Mayor Higgs is in a powerful nasty snit today."

"Today? " Johnny snickered. "When ain't he? What's wrong now?"

"Seems little Georgie MacDonald thought he didn't have ta pay for his candy, again. Got his hand caught in a mousetrap that the ol' skinflint Higgs set-up in the jar. Georgie shook that damn jar back and forth until he got his hand free. Well, that jar flew off his hand, cold-cocked Higgs right in the middle of his face, busting his nose, spilt his upper lip and gave him a beautiful shiner. Georgie's in there," he pointed towards the backroom cells.

Johnny walked over to the door separating the office from the cells; he looked through the window and saw a boy about fourteen prone on a cot in the cell, hands folded behind his head, his feet leveled against the wall.

"He doesn't look upset, he's asleep."

"Not now, earlier he yelled like a banshee when Higgs chased him down the street, whackin' away with a broom, smackin' him wherever he could connect."

"What are ya gonna do with Georgie?"

"Waitin' on his pa ta cool off. Figure Georgie's better off in there for now. Higgs was yellin' bloody murder, wants me ta skin him alive. His pa came in breathin' fire 'cos he had ta pay for the damages. Reckon he should at least settle down some before he gets his hands on his boy."

Johnny drawled, "Yeah, sounds like Higgs. Wonder if this means he will miss the fandango Saturday. Hope so."

"Free food? And drinks?" Don't count on Higgs passin' that up," guffawed Val. "He'll be there, even if Georgie had managed ta knock out that old buzzard's front choppers."

"Wish I didn't have ta be there," grumbled Johnny. "Hey, Val, how can ya be out at Lancer when a prisoner is in there? Make me a temporary deputy and I'll stay in town."

Val grinned, "Ya do anything ta get out of bein' there. Nope, Georgie's pa will get him in the mornin'. And my deputy will be back tomorrow from droppin' off his prisoner in Sacramento, he's on watch when he returns."

"Dammit, Val, only tryin' ta do my civil duty, that's all. Hey ya got any off those fire wheels around?"

"Got a bagful of them at my house, ya want 'em?"

"Sure, can ya bring them ta Blackjack's?"

"Not sure why ya want 'em but ya can have 'em."

# # #

Johnny headed over to Higgs' store; hoping if he was lucky, Higgs wouldn't be there but his assistant, AJ short for Ambrose Jefferson would be filling in for the obnoxious, loud-mouthed Mayor.

Stepping inside the interior of the store, Johnny canvassed the store. He was relieved to see AJ standing behind the counter.

"Howdy, AJ," greeted Johnny with a quick wave.

"Hallo, there Johnny. You heard what happened to Higgs?" he laughed, "Serves him right, the old tightwad."

"Yeah, I heard. He anywhere around?" Johnny asked while he craned his neck to see into the backroom.

"Nope, he's at home, resting, after being a festering boil on my backside. Thank God for small favors."

Johnny grinned wide at the good news. "Amen ta that AJ. Can ya fill this list for Teresa? Do ya have a package for Scott?

AJ checked over the list, "Not a problem, got everything in stock. Package for Scott, let me check in the back. Be with you in a jiffy."

"Tell ya what AJ, just get everything ready. I'll be back later. Goin' ta Blackjack's for awhile."

"Okay, Johnny. Tell Sheriff Crawford, "howdy" for me. Tell him I sold five of those Indian blankets he drags in here to some settlers passing through. I could use a few more."

"Will do, AJ. I know he's got a stock-pile of them at his cabin."

# # #

Johnny got back from Green River with Teresa supplies to make her pies and cookies, the package for Scott that rattled a lot and sounded to Johnny like he was getting a box of broken glass and the fire wheels from Val. Stepping into the great room, he stopped mid-step as he stared at the room's decorations. There were steamers hanging from the rafters from one end of the room to the other, all shapes and sizes of pumpkins scattered around, leaves and dry corn in their husks tied on the French door curtains. There was an explosion of fall colors everywhere he looked.

He whistled at the vision, slapping his hat against his leg before hanging it up on the hat rack. He removed his gun belt, no longer odd to be inside the house without the familiar weight snug against his leg. "What in the hell happened in here?"

Scott was seated in the corner of the great room, with a drink in one hand and a book in the other. He glanced up from his book, "Teresa."

"Dios, Scott, it looks like..."

Murdoch looked up from his desk where he had been scribbling in one of his ledgers interrupted his thought as he saw Teresa making her entrance into the great room, "Hello, Johnny."

"Hi Johnny, did you get my baking supplies?" bubbled Teresa, carrying a vase of what looked like dried locoweed to him.

Johnny blinked at the vase, wondering what was next, "What's that stuff? That's not locoweed is it? It's like poison to cattle."

Teresa shook her head no, "Oh relax, it's dry sage, here smell. What about my baking supplies?"

"Yeah, I got them. Val told me that his honor may not make it Saturday."

"Why not?" Scott asked.

Johnny recited the story of what happened, keeping a straight face since he knew that Murdoch would not appreciate it if he were to burst out laughing at the Mayor's plan back-firing on him.

Scott closed his book to sip his drink, "Johnny, what do you want to bet that Higgs will be here on Saturday?"

"Scott, ya know that's about the biggest sucker bet I've heard in a long time. Of course, the man will be here, stuffin' his face, drinkin' Murdoch's liquor like its water and braggin' how he caught Georgie red-handed."

"Guess you're right about that. From the sounds of things, he got the worst end of the deal over a penny's worth of candy."

"Well, brother, no one ever said that Higgs was playin' with a full deck. I expect by tomorrow he'll have it that Georgie was robbin' him instead of swipin' candy. Val said that his honor wants him ta whop him on Main Street in front of the town."

"Surely, Val isn't going to allow that, is he?"

"Nope, he'll turn Georgie over ta his pa tomorrow, givin' Luke some time ta cool off."

"Boys, no matter what Mayor Higgs will be our guest. Treat him like that. I don't want anyone riling the man. Got it?"

Johnny and Scott exchanged looks before answering their father. "Gotcha Murdoch." "Yes sir."

# # #

In the morning the Lancers gathered for breakfast. While Teresa's back was to the table, serving the food into warmed bowls, Johnny quietly dropped a paper sack onto Teresa's plate.

"What's that?" asked Scott as he looked at the bag.

Johnny smiled, "Wait."

Teresa brought the food over with the help of Maria, and then Teresa took her place at the table. Her eyes saw the bag; she picked it up and looked inside. "Is this for me? What's in here…not a mouse trap?"

Johnny grinned, as he scooped potatoes onto his plates, "A little harvest gift for ya."

"Thank you, I think," she said as she looked inside the bag. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Scott, didn't Teresa brag ta us about havin' a green thumb and could grow anything?"

Scott looked on with interest at what Johnny had up his sleeve this time, played along, "Why, yes, seems to me I recall her saying something along those lines."

"Ya think she would, bein' the gardener she claims ta be, know when she was lookin' at wildflower seeds."

Teresa looked up from the bag, "Oh you, one never knows what you Mr. Johnny Lancer are up too. For all I knew these were something for a recipe you want me to make, Mr. Smarty Pants."

Murdoch coughed, cleared his throat, "She's got you on that, Johnny."

"Hey, that's Mr. Smarty Pants ta ya, if ya don't mind," he chuckled at the moniker the dark-hair snippet of a girl had used.

Scott craned his neck to look in the bag to see what wonderment his little brother had brought home now, between his old saddle buddies, to a stray wolf pup to a wild stallion, you could depend upon the fact that Johnny kept life interesting at the hacienda.

"Brother, are you going to let the proverbial cat out of the bag and share with the rest of us curious on-lookers what's going on?"

Teresa passed the bag over to Scott, who opened the bag carefully, in case any contents jumped up at him, "_figure Johnny could pull Teresa in to entice him to taking a peek inside." _He was surprised to see the contents were nothing but a bagful of dry seeds.

"Okay, I'll bite, what gives Johnny?" he quizzed his brother, who was engaged upon eating everything in sight upon the table.

"That's for Teresa's garden. Ya always jabberin' about women lovin' flowers so dang much, figured I'd give her somethin' she can grow. Val brought those with him from Texas; don't ask me why he did, 'cos they grow wild there."

"Oh," everyone said in unison, completely taken back by Johnny's response.

"Ya see, those are what the Indians call Sun Dancers," he continued.

"Sun Dancers! What a pretty name," cried Teresa as she grabbed some bacon before Johnny could empty the platter.

"I've heard the name before, son. What do these Sun Dancers look like?" Murdoch questioned as he sipped his refilled coffee mug.

"Sorta like balls of fire in the middle with yellow on the ends. They grow wild just about every place I've been ta, Texas, Mexico, and Yuma, they bloom throughout the hot weather months."

"Johnny, if memory serves me correctly, there's some story about these flowers. Do you recall what it is?" Murdoch added.

"Are ya thinkin' about the other name these flowers are called?"

"What's that?" Teresa asked.

Murdoch rubbed his chin, deep in concentration as he pondered the name, "Is it something like Indian Blanket?"

Johnny chewed on another piece of bacon, forked in a mouthful of potatoes as he nodded, swallowing his food down he took a sip of his coffee before going on. "Yup, Murdoch, that's the other name some folks call them. They also are called "Fire Wheels.'

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Oh, do tell us Johnny, come on, and tell us the story."

"Now ya'll know I ain't very good at that sort of thing," Johnny said as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Listen here, Mr. Smarty Pants, you just can't tell us a portion of something and leave us hanging. You better tell us or they're be no supper tonight waiting for you!" Teresa pouted as she crossed her arms tight against her bosom; her tiny chest rose and fell as she sat back in her straight back chair.

Johnny waved her off, "I'm thinkin' about it, give me a second ta remember the damn...dang story. Will ya for cryin' out loud!"

Scott leaned back in his chair, hooked his right elbow over the back of his chair, "Ease off there, Teresa, you should know better than to interfere when Smarty Pants over there is eating his breakfast."

Johnny looked up from his plate, pointed his fork at Scott, chuckled and said, "That's Mr. Smarty Pants ta ya Boston."

"Oh, pardon me, Mr. Smarty Pants."

"That's better."

"Johnny, tell me the story before I burst, please...," Teresa dragged out.

"Johnny, stop tormenting Teresa," laughed Murdoch.

"Okay, okay, but boy Teresa this is the last time I bring home a present if this is how ya treat me," he good-naturedly grumbled at the girl.

"Well, go on then," she said uncrossing her arms and leaning forward in her chair.

"Legend has it that an old Indian blanket maker weaved some really pretty blankets that other Indians would travel for days on end ta trade with him for a single blanket. Well, it came time when the old Indian realized that he had only a short time left ta live. So he began weavin' his own burial blanket. He took all his favorite shades of colors of brown, red and yellow and made himself one."

Johnny looked at his audience who sat back listening, no flapping jaws, asking him questions, sipped his coffee before continuing his story.

"When the old man died, his family wrapped him up inside his blanket, which was meant ta be his gift ta the Great Spirit for when they met. Turns out that the Great Spirit was very pleased because of the beauty of the gift, but also saddened, because He realized that only those in the happy huntin' ground would be able ta appreciate the old blanket maker's beautiful creation. So, the Great Spirit decided that He would return his gift back ta the old Indian family ta remember him by. "

"Really, how did the Great Spirit do that, Johnny?" asked Teresa struck by the tale.

"Well, what the Great Spirit did was that the first spring following the old man's death, wildflowers of the colors and design of the old Indian's blanket appeared upon his happy huntin' ground. Now with each passin' year more and more of the flowers bloom, spreadin' across the prairies, like a..."

"Big colorful blanket!" cried Teresa. "I can't wait to plant these seeds in my garden, Johnny. I'll treasure them."

"That's very nice, Johnny," said Scott, "Both the story and the gift."

"Does it get me outta of the party," he asked, reaching up as Teresa pitched a biscuit towards his head that he nimbly caught and bit into it.

"No!" cried Teresa. "You still have to be there. And you're dancing with every girl who asks you, since it's a also a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"Who's she?" Johnny asked. "Scott, do ya know her?"

"Never, heard of the lady," replied Scott.

"It's the latest trend, where females ask males to dance and they must comply," Teresa said. "Instead of filling out dance cards."

Johnny gawked at her, "I ain't dancin'."

"Oh, yes, you are," Teresa stated. "Murdoch, tell him that he must."

Murdoch held up his hands, "Johnny, we men are all in the same boat here. Teresa is calling the tune with the party. We're just instruments to be played."

"Dammit Murdoch!" he complained. "Ya know I can't dance."

Teresa smiled, "That's not a problem, Johnny, I will teach you some dance steps, least enough to get by."

"Oh, come on Murdoch, I need ta be out in the corral bustin' a few broncos today," reasoned Johnny. "I can't be wastin' my time on dance lessons."

"You can and you will, my son. Those horses can wait."

"What about Scott?"

"What about me?"

"Don't ya need ta learn these dance steps?" he asked, imploring his brother to not desert him in his hour of need.

"I already know how to dance, brother," he grinned. "Looks like you're finally holding the short straw, Johnny."

"No!"

Teresa clapped her hands together, "This will be so much fun!"

Johnny sank down in his chair, grumbling, "For ya, not for me."

Murdoch smiled at him, "Johnny, come to think of it, I can spare you for the entire day. Those horses can wait. You can help Teresa with any last minute preparations she needs."

"Thanks a lot, ol' man," he growled. "What else can she possibly need?"

"Think nothing of it, my son," Murdoch chuckled. "We all have to pull our weight around here."

# # #

So it was, that Johnny was forced into the great room, first to assist Walt, Frank and Pete move the bulky pieces of furniture out of the room to the storage room and next to roll-up the large rug and carted it into the storage room. The room echoed as his boot heels crossed the room to push the drink cart into a corner and double-check that the gun rack was securely locked. Teresa had dictated that the great room was to be used in case of rain or for additional guests to have room to kick-up their heels to dance.

Johnny stared at the drink cart with longing as he felt the need to fortify his nerves for the rest of his day or better still slink out of the veranda doors to jump on Barranca and ride off towards town and away from this ominous dance.

"Oh no, you don't, Johnny Lancer. You're not going anywhere," cautioned Teresa as she returned to the great room. "Now we have room to move about. Let me teach you the box step."

"Why," he grumbled. "I'm no good at dancin'. I'll just step on your toes and squash 'em."

"You can be with a few simple lessons," she said. "Besides, Murdoch said so."

"This is the simplest of all dance steps, it's great for waltzes and slow-dancing," she explained. "Here, let me show you first. Start with your left foot and we make a box on the floor, the first half-box is left foot forward, right foot side, and left foot together with the right foot and follow it with the second half-box, right foot backwards, left foot side and right foot together. You can count it in your head like this 1-2-3 and 4-5-6 and keep repeating it. Easy-peasy."

"For ya, maybe. I've got two left feet, see ya, later."

Scott had stepped into the great room, blocking Johnny's near escape, "Oh no, you don't Johnny. Murdoch said, dance and dance you shall,'" he pointed at this brother.

"Oh come on, Scott," sputtered Johnny. "This ain't my style."

"Now it is, brother," Scott smiled. "Here, I'll even clap the beat for you, since we don't have any music, yet."

"Once you have got this framework, then you can learn the two-step," said Teresa.

"What? There's more?" Johnny asked.

"Oh Johnny, there are a lot more dance steps. There are reels, polkas, squares and foxtrots. I'll be happy if you just learn these two dances. Make a passable showing at the dance," Teresa explained.

"Come on Johnny, don't you want to hold a pretty girl in your arms and twirl her around?" Scott asked.

Johnny mischievously grinned, "I can do that without dancin', brother, at Blackjack's."

"Johnny!" Teresa chided him.

He held up his hands, "Okay, I won't get a minute's peace 'round here until ya two are happy. Let's get'er done."

Once he had mastered the simple box step, Teresa and Scott demonstrated for him how to dance the two-step.

"Two-stepping is just walking to a beat," Teresa explained. "It's always easier on the fella since the gal has to do everything the guy does, only backwards. Watch this," she directed.

"On the first beat, step forward with your left foot quickly, on the second beat step forward with your right foot quickly. Make sure to glide each foot past the other; don't stop them to close together. On the third beat, step forward with your left foot, only this time slowly. Hold the fourth beat, with no movement at all. Finish on the fifth beat step forward with your right foot, slowly. Hold the sixth beat, and then give the lady a twirl. It's like the box step with just a few differences. 1-2-3 pause 1 pause twirl and keep repeating. Easy!"

Johnny sighed, as he watched them two-step. "Are ya sure, ladies really want me steppin' on their toes?"

"If you follow my instructions, you won't step on anybody's toes," Teresa stated.

Johnny practiced more with Teresa while Scott counting off their steps. "You're doing fine," encouraged Teresa. "It will make much more sense once there's music and other pretty girls for you to dance with, they'll be begging for you for a dance."

"Couldn't I…"

"NO", chimed in Scott and Teresa. "You're going to be at the dance."

Under his breath, Johnny muttered, "Shit."

He practiced until Scott and Teresa deemed that he was suitable to pass muster on the dance floor. "Great, Scott, just what I always wanted ta do," he grumbled. "Is this it? Can I go now?"

"No," said Teresa. "I need you and Scott to go out to the courtyard and tie cornstalks in a grouping at the courtyard entrance and don't forget to put some at the archway. Use rope to tie maybe twenty stalks into a group and rope them to the structures. Finish them off with this orange ribbon," she instructed. "Aren't you glad that I had Pedro and Bob go cut them down for you…they're waiting in the buckboard." She flounced off towards the kitchen, "I have to start pies, now."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me," Johnny grumbled, looking inside the buckboard.

"She's not brother," Scott said. "Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner we're done."

"Somehow, Scott, I get the feelin' that she'll come up with something else for us ta do," Johnny said. "She's got a gleam in her eyes, her fussin; ain't finished yet."

"Oh come on Johnny, what else is there to do?" asked Scott. "Look around, do you see anything that she missed?"

"Yeah, where's the barbecue pit goin'?"

"Jelly's setting that up over there," Scott pointed towards the far end of the hacienda. "Keep the smoke out of the house and away from the ladies' dresses."

"Well, she'll come up with something," Johnny grumbled. "Let's just take our sweet time doin' this. Hey, Scott, what was in that package I got ya? It sure sounded like something was broken inside?"

"Oh that, I asked my grandfather to send me my coin collection, there were a few loose coins inside the box that were rattling."

"Leave it ta you ta collect coins, rather than spend 'em," Johnny grinned as he wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder. "Do ya have any double-headed ones?"

"No, I don't and before you ask, brother, I'm not manufacturing any of them into double headed or tailed coins," he pointed out.

"What good are they then?"

"They are good to study and look at."

Johnny laughed, "You're pullin' my leg!"

"No, I'm not. My collection had coins from around the world. When we have time, I'll show them to you."

"Sounds just like you," Johnny chuckled.

"And don't even think about spending them, this is a collection to keep together," Scott added.

"Okay, okay, I promise ya that I won't touch 'em."

# # #

Saturday arrived. Johnny tried to sleep in later since they didn't have anything else to do for the party, except wear uncomfortable clothes, show-up and dance. Sleep eluded him, so he barged into Scott's room.

"Hey, Scott, wake-up!"

"Go away, Johnny."

"Come on, get up, let's go for a ride and get out of here for awhile," Johnny said. "The walls are closin' in on me."

"You go," he mumbled.

"Ya sure?" Johnny asked. "Ok, see ya, later, brother."

Scott's mind starting racing as he thought of all the trouble his brother could get into between now and the start of the party. Murdoch would have a conniption fit, if Johnny wasn't there. He sat up quickly, "Wait, Johnny! I'm up!"

Johnny grinned as he stood standing on the other side of their connecting door. He had counted on the fact that Scott would change his mind once his brain woke-up.

# # #

Scott asked Johnny to saddle their mounts, while he spoke with Murdoch. "Let me talk with him."

"Yeah, Scott, go on, you're the one with the silver-tongue after all," Johnny agreed as he headed to the barn.

"Scott, where is your brother going?" Murdoch asked as he watched him stride to the barn.

"Now Murdoch, before you get hot, Johnny needs to get out of here for a little bit to chase away the anxiety that he's feeling about this dance. I promise, Murdoch that we'll be back with plenty of time to clean-up and be dressed. We're just in the way here, with the roasting on the barbecue pit, Jelly's got that covered and Teresa running around with her helpers. You won't even miss us," Scott reasoned.

Murdoch pondered his statement before replying, "Okay, but no side trips to any saloon, take a long ride, but be back before one o'clock," Murdoch cautioned. "Guests will be arriving around four. You and your brother need to be dressed and presentably by three at the very latest, prepared for any early arrivals.

"Yes sir, I'll watch his back and have him ready by then," Scott agreed.

Murdoch watched Scott join his brother, who was leading their horses out of the barn. Once again, he marveled at them, "too many lost years," he sighed as they mounted and raced across the pasture towards the archway. Johnny's whooping carried across the field to his ears made him smile.

# # #

Johnny led Scott on a fast-paced race across the pasture, until he reached the south mesa. Pulling up Barranca, he waited for his brother to catch-up with him. Both he and Barranca were breathing hard from their fast-paced ride.

Scott pulled up alongside of him, "Feeling better?"

Johnny face beamed, "Yeah, Scott. Sometimes you've just gotta ride.* Time ta walk 'em now ta cool them off."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he began to recite a poem that struck him as he chased after his brother.

"What delight  
To back the flying steed, that challenges  
The wind for speed! - seems native more of air  
Than earth! - whose burden only lends him fire! -  
Whose soul, in his task, turns labour into sport;  
Who makes your pastime his! I sit him now!  
He takes away my breath! He makes me reel!  
I touch not earth - I see not - hear not. All  
Is ecstasy of motion!"

Johnny listened to his brother's smooth, calm voice, "That's nice, Boston. More from that ol' Emerson?"

"No, actually this is from an Irishman, James Sheridan Knowles, who was an actor and a dramatist of plays."

"Irishman huh, sounds like he knows about horses," Johnny noted.

"Now, this I don't know, but he did write some note-worthy plays that I read while at Harvard."

"Ya know Scott, I may not have the education that ya have, but it sure seems we both know enough that helps the other one out of jams," Johnny reflected. "Ya ain't half-bad for a brother," he grinned.

"That's the nicest thing you've said to your big brother," Scott remarked. "I feel the same way."

"Well, don't tell anyone our secret."

"Deal. So have you managed to shake out your doldrums? Can we go back and be the perfect hosts to our guests? All of them."

"Including Higgs, ya mean?"

"Especially him."

"I promise ya that I'll try to be on my best behavior."

"No need to promise me, make the promise to yourself, Johnny."

"Gotcha, let's go home."

# # #

Johnny barged into Scott's room for the second time that day, "Scott, can ya tie this damn thing?"

"Come on in brother, I can't say that I'm surprised that you're back in here again. I've been expecting you."

"Is this noose really necessary?" Johnny complained as he stared at Scott's reflection in his mirror, holding up a black string tie.

"Yes, according to…"

Johnny sighed, "Teresa."

"And Murdoch, too. Here, let me see," he took the string tie and explained as he worked. "First place the tie across the back of your neck, with equal length ends. Cross the one side over the other. Next, tie a simple knot, tucking one side behind your neck loop. Make this a reasonably snug knot, as its location determines where the final knot lies."

"Really, Scott, I ain't making this a habit, I don't need the directions," Johnny said.

"Humor me, little brother. Now cross the left side back over the right, pulling right end to the left side. The portion of left end at the center will be the visible portion of the final knot."

"Anytime, Scott, anytime," Johnny said as he tried to hold still.

Scott ignored him as he continued, "Hold the left end straight down, and pull the right end back behind it and then take the end and feed it back through the loop already."

"Are ya almost finished?"

"Hold still, it's almost done," Scott admonished him. "You want this to look nice, don't you?"

"What I want is ta be able ta breathe," he complained.

"One more step, now take the left end and carefully, pull it through the knot. There, finished, take a look."

"Is it supposed ta choke my Adam's apple?"

Scott grinned, "Yup, that's how you know it was tied correctly. Brother, you do clean-up nicely. You'll have all the girls chasing after you tonight."

Johnny shook his head, "Dios! I need a drink."

"Not until…"

"I know, not until this fracas is over. Ya see, this is exactly why I don't like my fun organized for me."

Johnny was dressed in a high, white collared shirt, with a bright red vest with a paisley design and snug black trousers and a pair of highly polished black boots. He drew the line at wearing any jacket or coat. Scott matched except his vest was grey with a paisley design.

"I hope, she's happy," Johnny said as they stood side-by-side looking at their reflections.

"Teresa will be."

"Let's go downstairs, Johnny. And don't fidget with that tie," he cautioned.

"Can't wait until I can take it off," he grumbled.

"Smile Johnny, the girls will appreciate that too."

"I dunno know seems like a lot of fuss. None of the gals over at Blackjack's give a hoot about what I wear."

Scott nearly choked on that, "No, brother, they're more interested in what you don't wear."

Johnny winked, "I know."

# # #

Downstairs, Teresa was making her rounds to check that the punchbowl was filled; the musicians were in place and playing, that the barbecue spit was being watched by Jelly, that the candles in the pumpkins were lit. She wanted everything to be perfect for Murdoch, Scott and Johnny and their welcomed guests.

She wore a long dress in yellow with lace at the elbows, the bodice and around the hem; her dark-hair was tied back from her face with a matching ribbon. She clapped her hands together when she saw Scott and Johnny, looking like gentlemen.

"Oh! Don't you two look elegant! Breath-taking! You are both so pretty."

"That's it Scott, I'm gonna change," he turned to go back upstairs. Only to be stopped by Scott grabbing the back of his elbow.

"No, you're not. Besides, look at the top of the stairs. You're not going anywhere."

Murdoch came down the stairs, paused to look his sons over, "Boys, I see that we all clean-up nicely. Let's enjoy the evening and keep our guests happy. Teresa has pulled together a marvelous fall festival for us. Thank you, darling."

Teresa blushed, "My pleasure, Murdoch. Now I need to go check on the kitchen."

"Teresa, I want you to make certain that you leave everything to Maria's capable hands once the guests arrived. You deserve to enjoy the party too," Murdoch said, smiling at her. "Boys, let's have a small drink before the party starts but that's all. We need to have a good time too, but we have responsibilities first to the guests. Agree?"

"Yes, Murdoch, we know," Scott solemnly replied.

Murdoch poured a small brandy for each of them and toasted his sons, "Fàilte dhachaigh, a mhic, do shlàinte."

"Oh, that's different. What's that mean?" Johnny asked.

"It's Scottish for "Welcome home, my sons, to your health. How do you say it in Spanish?"

"Bienvenidos a casa, hijos míos, a su salud," Johnny said.

"Well, I would like to propose a toast to all the ladies that will be here tonight, "Here's to the ladies, may their feet survive Johnny's dancing," grinned Scott.

"Can we drink this stuff before they get here?" Johnny asked as he eyeballed his drink.

"Oh, before I forgot to mention, according to the Farmer's Almanac, we will have a harvest moon tonight. Even Mother Nature will be joining in on the festivities. It should light up the fields at dusk."

They clicked their glasses together and enjoyed their brandy, even though Johnny stuck his index finger inside his shirt collar to see if he could loosen it against his throat.

"Whoo-boy, this is goin' be a long night, harvest moon or not," he thought.

"Don't fuss, little brother," scolded Scott.

"Tryin' not ta," he grumbled.

Murdoch looked out the windows to spy the arrival of their first guest; Aggie Conway had pulled her buggy to a halt near the entrance. Immediately, one of the hands was there to take the reins as Murdoch went to greet her. His large hands circled her waist as he lifted her down from her buggy and leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Aggie! So good to see you," exclaimed Murdoch.

"Murdoch, you just saw me at my house the other day," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to buss his cheek, making him blush.

"Doesn't he seem eager?" quizzed Johnny as he and Scott had trailed after Murdoch, standing to the side looking on.

"Very," agreed Scott. "Hello Mrs. Conway, nice to see you again. You are looking very lovely," he added as he kissed her hand in greeting.

"Why, Scott, no need to be formal with me, you know it's just Aggie to you and your family," she beamed.

"Okay, Aggie," he said.

"Johnny, good to see you looking so dapper in your party clothes," she exclaimed.

"Hola, Mrs. Conway," Johnny said before he noticed her disapproving look, "Aggie."

Murdoch took her hand and placed in the crook of his elbow, "Come on in Aggie, and have some refreshments."

"Scott, ya don't think that the ol' man is sweet on her, do ya?"

"It quite obvious that he's smitten with her, brother."

"Seems odd that she got her before anyone else did."

"About forty-five minutes earlier," Scott said as he looked inside the great room. Murdoch and Aggie were laughing, their heads close together. "Come on Johnny, let's leave them alone and go see how Teresa's holding up."

"Ya don't suppose, Aggie and ol' Murdoch are…"

"I'm not going to suppose anything," Scott declared. "Besides, they're adults. Far be it from me to stick my nose into whatever is going on between them."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"Come on, maybe we can grab a few bites of something, if Teresa's not watching. I'm hungry."

"That's strange, usually I'm the hungry one, but this damn tie is stranglin' me, not sure I can swallow anything," he complained.

"Oh Johnny, if you hold perfectly still, let me adjust it, so you aren't belly-aching all night long."

"Now that's a great idea, Scott," Johnny said. "Ya must have forgotten that a man's gotta breathe."

# # #

Soon, more guests had arrived. Val about busted his gut when he saw Johnny all "gussied up". Mayor Higgs as predicted was there with his very skinny looking wife, Edna and their daughter Evelyn, a skinny and plain looking girl, but certainly expressed her interested in Johnny, each time her walked near her.

The veranda was filled with townsfolk, neighbors and Lancer ranch hands, who joined in with the celebration. Murdoch and his sons initially greeted all the newcomers as they stood near the entrance, where the guests were unloading from their buggies and wagons. As the number of guests increased, each Lancer had navigated towards pockets of their guests to socialize with them. Somehow, Teresa managed to get Murdoch out on the dance floor to start the dancing. She smiled brilliantly as he twirled her in a polka to "Golden Slippers." Murdoch navigated them near Scott, where he passed her over to him.

"Scott, take over, I see that the Mayor is beckoning to me."

"Sure, Murdoch, Miss Teresa, you look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

"Just enjoying the outcome," she smiled. "It's all worked out."

"I never doubted you for a second."

No sooner had that dance finished that Scott was pulled onto the dance floor by Zee as the musicians began a fast-paced square dance tune of "Buffalo Gals", while Jelly made the calls, "circle left, circle right, allemande right, allemande left, promenade, do si do," had all the couples laughing as they made their maneuvers around the courtyard. He called a few more square dances before he returned to his barbecue pit and the musicians slowed the music to allow those dancers the opportunity to hold their partners close.

Johnny watched from the sidelines, enjoying his punch glass more than the looks he was receiving from available girls, who were working up their courage to ask him to dance. Scott joined him after he finished a few more dances and grateful for the offered punch glass from his brother.

"Johnny, did you spike the punch?" he asked as he tasted something alcoholic in the punch.

"Relax, Boston, one bottle of cherry wine and one bottle of brandy. Now it tastes better, more like sangria than a fruity punch. Added benefit it takes the nerves off of folks."

Scott shook his head, "Look, Johnny, don't add any more. We don't need a houseful of drunks."

Johnny chuckled, "Might be interestin'. Scott, look over there, Murdoch is dancin' with Aggie," Johnny pointed out as he had repositioned himself behind the refreshment table, out of reach of Evelyn who kept eyeballing him.

"The Blue Danube" by Johann Strauss II is quite a popular waltz," Scott said as Murdoch twirled Aggie around. "I'm surprised that the musicians even know that piece."

"They seem ta be doin' okay with it," drawled Johnny.

"The musicians?"

"No, Scott, Murdoch and Aggie. Look at how they're smilin' at each other."

"He does seem pretty captivated by her," Scott pondered.

Teresa interrupted their conversation, "Johnny, I've danced with Murdoch and I've danced with Scott. You're next and I've requested this next song for you."

Johnny sipped his punch glass, "Teresa, I don't feel like dancin' yet. Ask Scott."

"Oh no, little brother, Murdoch told you to dance, here's your chance," grinned Scott as he dragged Johnny from behind the table.

"Dang it," Johnny grumbled as he drained his glass. "Will ya refill this for me Scott, I think I'm gonna want more after this."

Murdoch escorted Aggie off the floor, guiding her by her elbow to offer her punch, as the band struck up "There's a Yellow Rose of Texas", in honor of their sheriff and Johnny, both having lived in the Lone Star state.

"Oh come on Teresa, this is a really long song," Johnny complained.

Murdoch arched an eyebrow in his direction, "Johnny," was all he needed utter.

"All right, I'm goin', but remember it's her toes, not mine on the line."

"Relax Johnny, smile, this is supposed to be fun, not torture."

"Depends on which side ya look at," he drawled as he started counting steps in his head.

"You've got it, keep going," she encouraged him.

"Shhhhh, don't mess up my count," he cautioned as he boxed stepped her around the courtyard, looking at his boots.

"Johnny, it would help, ouch," Teresa said.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked. "Did I step on your toes?"

"Yes, because you're watching yours and not paying attention to me. Now look at me, in my eyes," she directed.

"I don't know Teresa," he started.

"I do, now dance."

Meanwhile, Murdoch poured another punch for Aggie and himself, "Teresa out did herself with the punch. Seems to have a more robust flavor than what I recall."

Scott looked at Zee, "I'm not saying a word," he said quietly to her.

"That would be extraneous to my way of thinking, Scott," she softly smiled up at him.

"Definitely, you minx."

Johnny brought a limping Teresa back to the sidelines after the song ended, "I told ya that I'm not a dancer."

"You just need more practicing," she said as she rubbed her right foot against the back of left leg. "Here Zee, you take him out next."

"Now hold on, maybe Scott doesn't want me dancin' with his girl," Johnny said. He refilled his punch glass and decided it need more wine added to it, if he were to survived this evening of organized hell.

"Go right ahead Johnny, she's all yours for the next dance that is," grinned Scott, "always happy to oblige my brother."

Mayor Higgs stepped forward and offered his daughter's hand to Scott, "Evelyn would like to dance with you Scott."

"By all means, Miss Higgs, shall we," he offered his arm to her and was rewarded with a snorting giggle.

Teresa noticed that Val needed another partner and she volunteered to spin around the courtyard with him.

"Now Miss Teresa, see here, I'm 'bout as good of a dancer as Johnny. Ya better watch those feet of yours," he cautioned.

"I'll take my chances, Sheriff," she smiled at him.

# # #

As the evening progressed, Johnny snuck another bottle of wine along with a bottle of brandy into the punch, which the effects were now noticeable to Murdoch, as guests emptied that punch bowl more times than he could recall from previous gatherings. Concerned that the guests were becoming inebriated he had Johnny keep his eyes on the punch bowl for no more extra ingredients to be added, not realizing that his son was the culprit.

Scott joined Johnny who was talking with Val, "If this isn't the case of the wolf guarding the hen house."

"Shhhh Scott! Don't let the bag out of the cat," Johnny smirked.

"Cat out of the bag."

"That's what I said," Johnny said as he rocked on unstable feet. Val grabbed at him to steady him, but he himself was tottering on shaky legs.

Scott arched his eyebrow at Val, "Val, as the local law official, you should show better sense than to allow my miscreant little brother to spike the punch."

Val hiccupped at Scott, "Scott, ya didn't know it but this is property private. I don't have any justification on intoxication public, when it's on property private." He yowled with raucous guffaws. "Besides, I, myself am quite sloshed," he said hiccupping more.

Scott slapped his forehead, "Private property, Val. It's private property and public intoxication."

"That's what I said," smirked Val.

Johnny yowled along with Val, which drew several on-lookers to stare at them.

"Johnny, you're playing with fire. Murdoch is going to…"

"Well, go on Scott, what am I going to do?" Murdoch inquired, stepping up alongside his son, starring at his other son.

Scott lowered his glance, "Well, I don't know precisely, sir."

Murdoch appraised the state of Johnny and Val who were both refilling their glasses, not paying any attention to him, "Johnny, are you responsible for this?"

"For what?" Johnny asked as he drained the contents of his glass.

Val elbowed Murdoch, and stood-up as tall as he could muster, "Don't blame Johnny. We both have taken liberties with the punch," he stated.

"No, Val, this is all my doin', Johnny now hiccupped as he spoke. "Ya didn't do anything."

"But Johnny, I added some when you were dragged out on the floor."

"Ya did?" He laughed, "Val so did I, no wonder we're…"

"Drunk," provided Murdoch.

"Yeah, ol' man, we're ssssmmashed," Johnny said pleased with himself as he swayed to the music. "I wanna dance now."

"Scott, take your brother upstairs to his bed. I take the sheriff," Murdoch directed. "Teresa," he called and she materialized from behind him. "Teresa get rid of that bowl's contents and set it up with fresh punch with no alcohol.

"Ah, come on Murdoch, I was gonna dance some more, just needed a few more drinks to feel the rhythm," Johnny grinned as he wobbled unsteady.

"The only place you're going to be dancing is upstairs in your bed," admonished Murdoch. "Let's go Scott."

Johnny managed to take a few unsteady steps before sinking toward the floor, forcing Scott to grab him and hoisted him over his shoulder. Murdoch grabbed Val's arm and guided him up the stairs, where he deposited him on one of the guest beds, shaking his head.

Scott managed to get the limp and almost passed-out Johnny onto his bed, where he loosened Johnny's tie, removed it and his vest before pulling off Johnny's boots.

Johnny groaned, "Hell! How mad is he?"

"Right now, I'd say his doing a slow burn."

"Shit."

"How many bottles of wine did you add?"

"I dunno, I remember more than one, less than ten, and a couple bottles of brandy, I reckon, countin' in what Val could have added. Empties are under the table," he smirked until he saw his father's face looming down hear his own. It was pretty red from what he saw.

"Young man, be very grateful, that this house is filled with guests…otherwise," he cautioned.

"What?" he muttered.

"Otherwise, I would be sorely tempted to march you out to the barn," he growled. "I told you best behavior and no drinking."

"Yeah, ya did. I screwed up," he sat up to raise his hands to his throbbing head. "Lo siento, pa."

"Sorry? We'll talk after you've sobered up," grumbled Murdoch. "Your brother and I have guests to get back to." He placed the wash basin next to his bed. "Use that if you need to. Don't get up and run out to the outhouse if you're going to be sick."

Johnny squinted his eyes to focus on what his father was pointing at, grimaced as he said, "My head hurts."

"Be glad that's the only part of you that does hurt," cautioned Murdoch. "Scott, open the window and let the fresh air help him fall asleep. I'll see you downstairs."

"Ok Murdoch," he replied as he pulled back the curtains and opened the window.

"Too bad, you're missing the harvest moon, Johnny," he said. "It's brightly shining tonight."

Johnny was already asleep, lightly snoring.

# # #

Back downstairs, the celebration continued, as the music played on and soon couples were spotted taking moonlight strolls under the well lit yard. Many were seen grazing at the night sky to watch the September Epsilon Perseids method showers streak across the western horizon.

Scott pointed out constellations to Zee, as they looked up, "There's Capricornus, which is Latin for "the goat", one of the signs of the zodiac. Over there is Cygnus, which represents a swan. You can identify it because is it dominated by a large cross-shaped asterism known as the Northern Cross."

Zee looked up in awe as Scott explained the patterns to her, "Scott, how did you get so smart?"

Scott looked down at her and chuckled, "From reading a lot of books," but was interrupted as she stood on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss.

"Scott Lancer, there's more to life than books," she murmured as she kissed him again.

"Teach me some more," he sighed as his hands encircled her waist and he leaned down for more of her favors.

# # #

Murdoch guided Aggie to the corral for some private time of as well. He held her hand as they walked and softly talked.

"Murdoch, this has been such a lovely welcome home for the boys. I know you're very proud to have them home now and partners with you."

"Well, yes, Aggie, but let's not talk about them right now. Let me enjoy the moon glowing down upon your hair, making it shine as bright as the stars."

"Now, Murdoch, don't tell me that the moon is infusing you with romantic feelings?" she giggled. "Are we a bit old for sweet murmurings in the night?"

"Indulge me, woman," he said. "I'm getting tired of trying to catch you between beaus and am tossing my hat into the ring for your hand. I want to court you."

"Oh, Murdoch," she said, her bright eyes twinkled as merrily as the stars were. "I thought you would never ask. You kept dragging your heels and playing silly games with horse auditions of all things."

"Me?" he scoffed. "Drag my heels? You are the most impossible woman, ever," he chuckled as he embraced her and bent over to kiss her.

# # #

Johnny, in the meantime, had stirred enough to get-up and take off the rest of his fancy duds as they were restricting his night-time movement in his bed. Somehow in his inebriated state, he managed to pull on a pair of his warmer red long johns that he somehow managed to drag it up onto his body and button-up the row of buttons haphazardly.

Lying back down on the bed, he tossed and turned as sleep wouldn't return. After consuming all those drinks, he realized that he needed the outhouse, in the worst way as his bladder was ready to burst. Wobbling to his door, he pulled it opened, whacked his head on the swinging door and uttered, "Crap", as he rubbed it while navigating the hallway towards the backstairs, as the strains of music filtered through his brain.

"She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she comes," he sang as he reached the stairs and grabbed the railing to steady himself, missed the second step and pitched down a few steps before he managed to stop his forward momentum. He continued to sing, "Comin' 'round the mountain", as he cock-eyed walked from the kitchen into the courtyard, where the music was coming from.

"Oooops-a-daisy, party, gotta go out the front door," he said as he reversed his course to head towards the front door.

Reaching the front entrance, he grabbed his hat from the coat rack to put it on his head, before crossing the yard and rounding the house to the outhouse, not paying any attention to the gawking guests who were mingling in the courtyard, engaged in their own world.

He managed to get to inside the outhouse to handle his urge business. Finishing, he flung open the door and stopped as he saw both Scott and Murdoch standing outside. Murdoch had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot on the ground. Scott stood silently with a pained expression plastered on his face.

"What?" he asked. "I had to go, at least I remembered to put on my hat," he pointed upwards.

"Very nice, but you forgot something else," Scott softly said.

"What?" Johnny twisted and turned his body, looking up and down to see what he was talking about. "I've got clothes on."

"Everyone has now witnessed two full moons shining outside this evening," Murdoch groaned.

"Oh shit," Johnny said sheepishly after he reached back and connected with his bare rump where he had neglected to button those buttons before exiting the hacienda. "Guess, I did it again. Could still be worst, Murdoch."

"I can't even imagine how," Murdoch said.

"Usually, I don't sleep in anything," he smirked.

~Fin~

Sun Dancer

Note: Nod of appreciation to Chris Ledoux's song "Sometimes You've Just Gotta Ride".

The "harvest moon" and the "hunter's moon" are traditional names for the full moons in late summer and in the autumn in the Northern Hemisphere, usually in September and October, respectively.

The "harvest moon" is the full moon nearest the autumnal equinox (22 or 23 September), occurring anytime within two weeks before or after that date. The "hunter's moon" is the full moon following it. The names are recorded from the early 18th century. The Oxford English Dictionary entry for "harvest moon" cites a 1706 reference, and for "hunter's moon" a 1710 edition of The British Apollo, where the term is attributed to "the country people" ("The Country People call this the Hunters-Moon."). The names became traditional in American folklore, where they are now often popularly attributed to Native Americans.


End file.
